A MISTAKE IT WAS
by kkkloveu
Summary: there is some problem guys.. the next chapter is showing here when i am using the link, but it is not showing in the archive.. i will try to re update after sometime, if it doesn't show up again i will post it as a new chapter... sorry for inconvenience...
1. Chapter 1

_AN UNKNOWN PLACE:_

IT was a dimly lit room with only a table lamp emitting light all across. A man was seating in front of this lamp with an album in his hand..Some very sweet memories he remembered as it seemed from his ever charming yet a sad smile. He was happy to see those faces in that album as they were the ones he only remembered...There was a uncanny silence in that dark room...When the door bell rang.

He got up from his chair, crossing the whole dark house he entered a hall..Switching on the lights he went to open the door..Still a little confused as he didn't knew that who it will be at this hour of night..

He opened the door nd found a man with a genuine smile with his eyes shimmering with a light as always, beside him was another man..he too bore a refreshing smile but with a sadness in was too young to bore that but yet in the profession he has chosen he knew he may had to..

HE led them in. He was surprised to find them at his house on this hour.

1st man-RAJAT, VIVEK tum log iss samae yahan kya kar rahe ho?(he asked them while continuously eying them trying to sense wat was the matter)

VIVEK-sir woh hum..(he started hesitantly nd then nudged rajat to continue.)

RAJAT(looked at his senior,he was now looking at him for an answer)-sir woh..sir woh ...sir paani millega..

1st man eyed both of them but then after asking them to make themselves comfortable he laaft to fetch water..

While rajat nd vivek now looked at each other nd released a sigh of relief..

RAJAT-vivek tum ne kaha than a gadi mein ki tum sir se baat karoge phir kya hua?

VIVEK-sir maine kaha to tha lekin sir aap jaante hain na...ABHIJEET sir uss bare mein sunke humesha daant dete hain mujhe sir iss bar aap unse baat kariye na..

ABHIJEET(coming out from the kitchen with water)-kiss bare mein baat karni hai vivek..

VIVEK nd RAJAT both were shocked they immediately straightened up..

VIVEK-sir k..k..kissi bare mein nahi sir..

ABHIJEET-to itna dar ku rahe ho vivek..kya baat hai batao mujhe RAJAT..VIVEK

RAJAT-sir woh baat yeh hai ki sir ...woh sir hum soch rahe the ki hum Mumbai chale jaayen team se milne sir to aap bhi chalete..(he said the last sentence with so much haste)..

ABHIJEET(at first he was shocked then angry)-RAJAT maine tum logo se pehle bhi kaha hua hain..tumeh jana ho to jao RAJAT main nahi..

VIVEK(interrupting him)-Sir hum bhi jante hain sir sab..sir aap bewajah aapne aap ko bhi taklif de rahen hain or wahan bhi sabko..

ABHIJEET-vivek tum...vivek main tumse pehle bhi keh chukka hun main ab wahan nahi jaana chahata...tum log jao aur mill kar aao sabse..waise bhi tumharein teen din ki chutiyan hain..

RAJAT-sir please sir ek baar sir please aap khud samajh jaayenge sir ki wahan sab aap k...

ABHIJEET(interrupting him)-RAJAT _this is it...MAIN yahan dhik hun sabse dur or alag _tum dono jao...bahut raat ho chuki hain sambhaal ke jana...

BOTH of them left with heavy heart they knew he wanted to meet them HELP THEM..but yet there was something...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Thank u kk di,duo my life,kia mehra nd srija thanks a lot...it's ur reviews which hv forced me 2 write this chap..this chapter is solely for u all..thank u..**

**ND for others...pls guyzz review ONLY 4 reviews this was not at all encouraging...pls guyzz it is my first story..i really felt bad when i saw that there were ONLY 4 reviws...**

**ND now i will like to tell u something abt the story..since u all know this is my first story..mistakes are bound to happen so pls forgive**

**One more thing this story will not be based on ABHI-DAYA friendship at least not wholely..neither it will hv dareya nor abhirika...it will be a kind of investigation story..with full of emotions..**

**SO NOW HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER...enjoy reading nd do review..**

It was a pleasant morning..with sun shining bright up the sky..Casting it's glow upon this beautiful world..it was a weekday so a busy one for all..but there was a building in this CITY OF DREAMS which always seemed busy nd today also..

A man got up from his bed he checked his mobile which was lying on a small table beside his bed...but his eyes eventually got stuck on the single photo frame that was kept there...he looked at it nd all those memories came flooding in once more...but for now he just wiped his already moist eyes nd got up from the bed. He moved to the washroom to get freshen up...

After getting freshen up he moved towards the kitchen to take his breakfast...he took a glass of milk with toast nd remembering something a sweat, genuine nd "AWESOME" smile as "HE" may have called lighted his lips...he murmured with that smile.. "dekha boss main kitna healthy khana lagah hoon"

AFTER doing his healthy breakfast he moved out of the house nd locking the door he sat in his ever famous QUALLLIS nd drove to his destination however missing his companion as usual as he did everyday..

HE reached his destination nd looking up at the emblem of it he felt proud as he always did .The emblem read "CID" ...

He climbed the stairs nd reaching inside the bureau he was again welcomed with the sight of emptiness...moving to his seat he quickly made himself fall in the work...when he heard someone calling him..

MAN-DAYA sir...

DAYA-haan freddy bolo...aur bhai aaj subha subha itni jaldi kaise aagaye aap..(he asked naughtily although he knew the result would be as same as always)

FREDY(replied seriously with just a hint of small smile on his face)-KYA sir DO SAAL se to ab main issi samae aata hun...aur aap bhi,haina sir...

DAYA(sad a little bit)-haan freddy yeh toh hai...kher batao tum kya keh rahe the...

FREDDY-sir meri mere informer se baat ho gayi hai sir ...lekin aisa kuch khaas pata nahi challa..

DAYA-hmmm...meri bhi kal hi apne informer se baat hui thi..usse bhi kuch khaas maloom nahi..chalo dekhte hain..

Aur haan freddy woh neena murder case ki file tumhara paas haina...

FREDDY-ji sir woh mere paas hi hai..main abhi lata hun..

DAYA(stopping him)-nahi nahi freddy abhi jab ACP sir aajayenge to tum unhe de dena unhone hi kal mujhse kaha tha issliye..

FREDDY-hmm..sir woh kya sir aapne hmmm..

DAYA-haan bolo freddy kya hua..

FREDDY-nahi nahi sir kuch nahi main chalta hun..

DAYA-nahi freddy batao kuch to baat hai..kya hua..

FREDDY(again a little bit hesitant)-sir kya ..sir woh aapne ABHIJEET sir ke bare main kuch..

DAYA(a little bit sadly)-hn...freddy jab woh khudhi nahi to main kya...

SACHIN(after coming inside the bureau)-sir mere khabri ne kuch info to di hai uske bare main..ek address mila hai..shayad JAGGA hume wahan mill jaye...

DAYA(sighing)-good sachin ek kaam karte hain jab ACP sir aajayenge to nikalte hain..waise bhi abhi sirf hum hi hain..chalo itne apne baaki kaam nipta lo...

All of them moved towards their desks nd started doing there work in complete silence..one by one everyone entered the bureau nd started doing there work...once ACP sir arrived they all moved to the destination supplied by SACHIN's informer...

They were all working..just working..once this place of this city or dreams used to be so much lively..even b/w the work they used to laugh ,talk chat nd even after being such a profession they were all a lot like..humans but now these people seemed as working like machines...they still laugh chat...pull each other's legs butnot with that same heart that they used to do before...

BEFORE 2 YEARS...it all changed all changed just BEFORE THESE 2 years...

TO be continued...

Guyzzz pls pls pls review nd this time i am updating only for those who reviewed but next time i will surely either make it a lot late..or will not continue..if i will not get enough reviews pls guyzz review i need ur encouragement..to continue guyzz..

Byee byee...nd take care..will meet in my next update if that happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**BANGLORE**

**CID BUREAU **

It was early morning with a pleasant weather...ABHIJEET entered in that place where he had come almost 2 years back..but still he was not much comfortable..it was not like before..there was no FREDDY to cheer them up when they were upset..no purvi,shreya,pankaj,sachin or nikhil to light the bureau with their lively chats...no ACP sir to scold on their mistakes or to take care like a father..no to fight with him...nd no DAYA to make him realise that he had somebody...a friend a best friend...a brother who always brought a smile on his face...

He missed them...he missed them so much..but yet he didn't wanted to go there..nd the reason was only known to him..he knew that it was good for them nd as well as for him to stay away from them..he was the reason for their problems..he was the reason for their loss..

A voice quite well known nd usually teasing for him made him come out of his thoughts..he knew who SHE was..nd why she was here he didnt turn back to look at her..ND seeing this she called him again..

WOMAN(teasingly)-oye hero...

Still there was no reply from his side he was standing there still...

WOMAN(again nd a little bit louder this time)-oye hero...kya devdas bana hua hai..

Again there was no reply from his side nd seeing this she got irritated nd moved forward to face him...

WOMAN-ABHIJEET...(he didn't replied)..now much loudly nd shaking him...ABHIIII...

ABHIJEET-kya hai...maine tujhe kaha hai na tu mujhe iss naam se mat bulaya kar...

WOMAN-mairi marji main tumhe kaise bhi bulaau yeh mera muh hai samajhe tum...aur kitne der se bulla rahi hun tumhe sunnai nahi deta hai kya...

ABHIJEET-yeh ajeeb jabardasti hai..jab main chahta hi nahi ki tu mujhe iss naam se bula a to...kher aur waise teri baat sunke main karta bhi kya..tu to wahi ghissi pitti bakwaas batein karti hain...

WOMAN-kya main...main ghissi pitti bakwaas karti hun tumhe to main dekhlungi...mere bina tumhara kaam bhi nahi chalta samajhe tum..

ABHIJEET-chalo chalo...main kissi aur forensic DR..ko rakhlunga...(now he was smilling seeing her getting angry...specially when he teased her he liked it...)

WOMAN-tumhe to main...she was going to hit him...when she saw RAJAT & VIVEK entering..she turned her attention towards them..

RAJAT & VIVEK-good morning sir(abhijeet nodded)-are DR...

WOMAN(before they could say anything else she interrupted)-haan main kyun main yahan nahi aa sakti...bolo...

ABHIJEET-nahi..

WOMAN(ignoring him)-main yahan kissi aur se baat kar rahi hun...to koi aur bich mein na bole...(VIVEK & RAJAT SMILED REALLY BIG)...aur tum dono kyun itna muskura rahe ho haan

RAJAT-nahi nahi nahi...(VIVEK nodded)

WOMAN –haan acha to main kahan pe thi...haan tum dono yeh batao..ki main jyada intelligent hun ya tumhare ABHIJEET sir..

VIVEK-AAP

ABHIJEET-KYA?

VIVEK-nahi sir mera matlab aap..

WOMAN-kya kaha VIVEK tumne...

VIVEK(now in deep trouble)-maine maine to(now looking towards RAJAT for help)

RAJAT-Sir woh case..

ABHIJEET(smilling seeing VIVEK)-are haan ...main to bhul hi gaya tha...DR sahiba..jara aap ke haath me jo report hai woh aap mujhe dikhayengi...

WOMAN-nahi..tumhe usme kuch samajh nahi aane wala..(silently to herself)bewakoof bander...

ABHIJEET-kya kaha tumne...

WOMAN-kuch nahi...haan to RAJAT lo yeh lelo...isme uss larki ke postmortem ki saari reports hain...main to kal hi laane wali thi..par bahot der ho gayi thi...

She handed the reports to RAJAT...RAJAT ,ABHIJEET nd VIVEK started to look at the reports...

ABHIJEET-hmm to humara shak sahi hi nikala...uss larki kozeher hi diya gaya tha...lekin kaise...hmm RAJAT...arre haan RAJAT,VIVEK tum log to aaj nikalne wale the na mumbai ke liye..

WOMAN-arre wah mumbai chalo RAJAT,VIVEK main bhi tum logo ke saath chalti hun...waise bhi yahan meri jarurat kisse hain...

ALL three smiled..

VIVEK-sir humlog aaj din ki flight se hi niklenge...to socha ki subha yahan aa ker aapki madad kar le..

RAJAT-sir humne case ki saari reports rakh li hain lekin sir abhi tak headquarters se koi info nahi aayi hai...

ABHIJEET-haan yeh to hai..chalo waise bhi tum log to wahan chutti ke tor per jaa rahe ho kuch hua tab to headquarters bata hi dega..warna tum log to waapis aa hi jaana...kher abhi tumlog ghar jaao..yeh kaam to main aur baaki sabh sambhallenge...journey hectic hogi tum log ghar jaakar tayaari karo

RAJAT & VIVEK-yes sir..bye sir..

WOMAN-haan haan chalo..mujhe bhi paching karni hai..

RAJAT & VIVEK with the WOMAN started to leave smillingly

ABHIJEET(while turning back..)-NIYATI...

WOMAN(NIYATI..turning back)-hmm

ABHIJEET-aaj shaam ko 9 o clock..

NIYATI-OMG ABHIJEET itni jaldi...chalo koi nahi tumhare saath date pe jaane ko to mille...

ABHIJEET nodded as isska kuch nahi ho sakta...

ABHIJEET-date nahi dinner hai..aana ho to aajana...aur haan kuch faltu pehnne ki koi jarurat nahi..pichli baar bhi sab tumpe has rahe the...

NIYATI-woh sab mujh pe nahi tumpe has rahe the...phati hui shirt tumne pehni thi maine nahi...

ABHIJEET-MAIN shootout se lauta tha..khair tumhe kya...tum to whan mere side mein khade hokar sabse jyada has rahi thi...

RAJAT & VIVEK were smilling continuously they knew it was only who can make ABHIJEET sir smile here...they were really happy to have her in thier forensic team...

VIVEK'S HOUSE BANGLORE

Vivek was packing his stuff...to leave for mumbai. It was from their side a trip of only 3-4 days..but it can get extended according to the circumstances

VIVEK who had been here(BANGLORE) from almost 5 years...with DR NIYATI already knew that she was a very good friend of had discussed so much abt her time in CID MUMBAI..she used to miss that time nd after having vivek..who too had an experience with them... she was even more enthusistic to talk...HE had left CID MUMBAI 5 years back not b'caz they didn't treated him well...but b'caz her memories haunted him in every bit of that place...he had left to get away from her memories but he knew that he can never forget her..that he will for enternity remember his TASHA...

He still remembered that day when his angel was stolen from him...he still felt guilty for not confessing to her that he loved her...

**A/N **

**I think guyzz it was quite a long chapter...**

**THANK u all for ur reviews...nd guyzz next update would be late as my classes are going to start so pls bear with me..**

**ND guyzz one more thing i need ur suggestion...ACTUALLY there will be a lot of flashbacks if i explained whole 2 yEARS back event in this only nd i think it will ruin the story's true essence..it depends...i am thinking to hold this for time being nd start a new story which will contain the flashback part or i can write one small chapter with the summary of that event which took place 2 years back..it's ur choice guyzz do tell me**


	4. Chapter 4

**MISSED ME...i missed you all and i am sorry as always for not updating earlier "puppy dog eyes" please please forgive me..**

**Chalo abh aap logo ki class ho jaye..kyun bhai reviews ko kya hogaya kahin ghumne chale gaye tha kya aap log...tell me no no tell me can't you all review if you read that's really bad...it was my favourite chapter till now and you all didn't even bothered a little to review..kya yaar i am forgiving you this time agli baar main pakka update ke saath saath pakka juta aur chappal bhi leke aayungi...**

**NOW READ THE CHAPTER:**

VIVEK'S house Bangalore...

He was still lost in his thoughts of her...his cell was continuously ringing but he was not in this world ,he was somewhere else...somewhere close to her...the door bell rang...it was the loud voice of the doorbell which made him jump out of his thoughts..he kept the photo of TASHA which he was holding aside and moved to open the door...it was RAJAT on the other side...he was talking with someone on phone...

RAJAT-ji sir..main samajh gaya sir..aap chinta mat kijiye sir hum dekh lenge...haan sir main pahochgaya...haan sir yahin hai...thik hai sir...

(RAJAT handed the phone over to vivek...vivek and took it...)

VIVEK-jee sir..

ABHIJEET-kahan khoye ho vivek kitni der se phone kar raha tha tumhe...mobile dekha hai apna..

(vivek moved inside his room rajat too followed him..vivek checked his mobile and saw that there were 6 miss calls from abhijeet)

VIVEK-sorry sir...main woh...

ABHIJEET(understanding vivek's hesitation)-VIVEK kya tum sach men wahan jaane ke liye tayyar ho?

Abhijeet asked vivek...he knew that why vivek had left Mumbai..why wouldn't he..he too was much close to her..his sweet little ,brave, arrogant, full of life sister who was always there beside him but left his side 5 years back...he still couldn't forgive himself for he was the reason for her death...he controlled his tears as they were threatening to roll down his cheeks and again got to the phone..

VIVEK-sir aap yeh kya keh rahe hain sir..main sach mein wahan jaane ke liye tayyar hoon app..

ABHIJEET-main jaanta hoon vivek ki yeh tumhara liye mushkil hai..wahan TASHA...(he controlled his tears) wahan tasha abhi bhi basti hai vivek...jaise tumhaare dil mein...tum chaho to... to main wahan chala jaaounga vivek tum meri wajah se...

VIVEK-nahi sir aisa kuch nahi..aur sir aap bilkul befiker rahiye main tayyaar hoon sir...aap bataye kya keh rahe the..

ABHIJEET-nahi bus kuch nahi soch raha tha tumse yahi baat karlu ek baar...khair vivek maine RAJAt ko sabh samjha diya hai..tum jaante ho na ki kya jawaab dena hai...haan

VIVEK-jee sir main jaanta hun par sir agar wahan unhone kaha ki zara aapne HEAD se baat karwa do to sir..

ABHIJEET-arre vivek koi bhi bahna bana dena aur waise bhi mujhe nahi lagta ki koi yeh puchega kyunki wahan tum department ki taraf se to jaa nahi rahe ho...acha waise main tumlogo se airport par bhi milta hun...aur haan vivek(vivek in questioning while ABHIJEET in naughty tone)...FREDDY ka gift rakh liya tumne...

VIVEK(naughtiness visible in his eyes)-haan sir..aapko gift pasand aaya na..(abhijeet nodded and laughed)

ABHIJEET-haan haan bhai jab freddy ka gift tumne pasand kiya ho to bhala usse acha aur kuch ho sakta hai kya...chalo rakhta hun...BYE..

VIVEK-bye sir...

RAJAT(he was roaming around the house...he had come in vivek's house earlier too but he still liked watching the photographs that vivek had placed in his house...they contained soo many sweet and bitter memories of CID team...but right now he was holding that pic of TASHA which was lying on the bed..)-VIVEk..yeh TASHA hai na...

VIVEK(looking at the photo and finding himself again lost in her memories)-HAAN sir yeh tasha hi hai...meri tasha(he said this without knowing what he actually said)

RAJAT(smilling and in teasing tone)-kya vivek?

VIVEK(now getting what he actually said...be blushed a bit)-nahi nahi sir woh mera matlab tha ki yeh...yes sir yeh tasha hi hai...aap paani lenge...

RAJAt-nahi vivek thank you...tum tayyar ho? Bas nikalte hai check in bhi karna hai na...

VIVEK-thik sir...main bas aata hun aap baithiye sir...

VIVEK went inside the room to change while RAJAt sat on the sofa and picked up the newspaper to pass his time...vivek came after 5 minutes; RAJAT too got picked up his bag and both of them moved out after locking the door of the house which VIVEK may never use again...

RAJAT-yeh tum ABHIJEET sir se kaunse gift ki baat kar rahe the...

VIVEk-arre sir kuch bhi nahi..woh to maine bas freddy sir ke liye ek gift liya hai bas ussi ke bare mein...

RAJAT-hmm to tumne baaki kisi keliye koi gift nahi liya vivek...akhir tum to wahan itne saal baad jaoge...

VIVEK-arre sir nahi sabh ke liye liya hai par freddy sir ka gift thoda special hai...

RAJAT-achaaa...waise vivek jaante ho jab main yahan aaya tha na to sachmein lagta tha ki kese sabh ke bina rahunga...wahan sabh itne ache se family ki tarah rehte hai...jante ho vivek sabh jagah aisa nahi hota...par yahan ABHIJEET sir aur tumpe milkar bahot accha laga...bilkul wahan jaisa...

VIVEk-main to sir jab aaya tha to koi bhi nahi tha yahan jisse yahan jaanta hon...aap jaante hain sir thi bas jinhe jaanta tha woh bhi thoda...lekin pata hai sir jabh ABHIJEET sir aaye do saal pehle to bahot acha laga par bahot ajeeb bhi...woh ekdum chup ho gaye the sir..bahot kam bolna bas kaam ki hi baate karte the...pehle jaise to bilkul bhi nahi...aisa kya hua tha sir wahan...kabhi ABHIJEET sir se puchne ki himmat hi nahi hui...

RAJAT-ajeeb sa hi mahol tha vivek main bhi kya bataun..chalo pahauch gaye...

Both of them got down the car and headed inside the found ABHIJEET there...

ABHIJEET-sab tayyari hai na tum dono ki...

RAJAT-yes sir..

ABHIJEET-files, tapes sabh kuch rakhliye..

VIVEK-yes sir...aap chinta mat kijiye sir...hum sambhal lenge..

ABHIJEET-tum dono par to mujhe pura bharosa hai vivek...acha khayal rakhna...aur enjoy karna...

VIVEK-sir aap bhi apna khayal rakhyega..

ABHIJEET-chalo thik hai bye...aur mujhe pahoch ke MSG kar dena..

The three of them bid good bye to each other and moved to their destination...

RAJAT and VIVEK moved to check in and then after all the formalities they moved to the lounge as there was still an hour in their flight...

VIVEk-sir(he asked to rajat...he looked a bit hesitant)-sir kya aap mujhe..mujhe bata sakte hain ki aakhir hua kya tha...aaj tak kabhi puchne ka mouka hi nahi mila...

RAJAT-vivek abhijeet sir ke yahan aane ki asli wajah to nahi malum kyonki uss samaye main unke saath nahi tha jab woh wahan se sabh chodkar aagaye the..par haan yeh bata sakta hun ki aakhir yeh 14 saal ka inn logon ka ek saath ka safar khatam kaise hua...(vivek and rajat settled on the lounge seats and rajat started his story..)

**_FLASHBACK:_**

_Rajat glanced at his senior sitting right in front of him and pretending to be busy with work but each and every one present there knew that he was actually busy with something else, an expression of worry that he was trying to hide never missed the eyes of the skilled CID oficers present there and it right now was responsible for a SMILE on their faces as they knew why he was worried and also that his worry was soon going to be changed in anger when THAT person will come in front of him.._

_AS if in queue a person entered inside the bureau, the ever gentle, humble and a genuine smile that he bore always enlightened the moods of his loved ones..when he entered others glanced towards him happily..freddy wanted to say something but the man signalled him to stop with a really cute gesture of his that was meant only for freddy and some others...The man directly went towards the table where Rajat a minute before had his eyes on, he looked at the worried expression on the person's face and smiled.._

_MAN-DAYA(he shouted in an angry, commanding voice like a senior's which made the person named DAYA jump of his seat)_

_DAYA-yes sir..woh sir..(daya started without even realising that who was actually standing in front of him, the others just tried to control their laughter, seeing the scene unfold before them they always felt a priceless memory being scratched on their heads that will always make them smile)_

_MAN-haan DAYA(the man now replied sweetly and keeping his face as innocent as possible although his ever expressive eyes made it quite difficult for him to hide his naughtiness)_

_DAYA(shocked after hearing that soft yet confident voice which he can recognise anywhere looked up)-Abijeettttttt...(he shouted)_

_ABHIJEET-arre arre daya itna chikh kyun rahe ho haan..._

_DAYA-tumhe to main..sharam naam ki koi cheez baaki hai tumme ya nahi haan..dimagh kharab kar rakha hai tumne humara..pucho pucho inn sabh se kitne pareshaan the hum sabh...kharoos_

_ABHIJEET(enjoying daya's attitude, asked to the team)-bhai kya aap log pareshaan the..._

_TEAM(in unison)-nahi sir..._

_ABHIJEET-dekha daya tu hi ek bevakuf hai..(he said while trying not to laugh)_

_DAYA-kyaa...tum log pareshaan nahi the...1 mahina. Samajhte kya ho haan..aur woh bhi jab sahab ne ek bhi phone karne ki jarurat nahi samjhi.._

_ABHIJEET-arre..._

_At that time a voice from the back interrupted them as "arre abhijeet aa gae tum, (in angry tone) kya mission ke baad bhi phone karna mana tha haan..aur to aur koi signal bhi nahi.._

_ABHIJEET-waqt hi kahan tha sir..._

_DAYA-haan haan sahab bahot busy tha saara kaam yehi jo sambhal rahe the...aur sir dekhiye yeh sabh keh rahe hain ki sirf main hi ek faltu mein pareshaan ho raha tha..._

_FREDDY-arre sir woh to humme malum tha ki abhijeet sir theek hain aur aaj aa rahe hain issliye hum pareshaan nahi tha..aur sir abhijeet sir ne toh mujhe 3 din pehle hi bata diya tha ki woh aa rahe hain..._

_DAYA-kyaa..3 din pehle(he turned angrily towards abhijeet, while abhijeet glared at freddy)_

_Others too looked at freddy and then at abhijeet and daya and started laughing...seeing them laugh Trio too joined in with freddy..._

_ACp sir-waose abhijeet tumne humme kyun nahi bataya.._

_Abhijeet-arre sir main to freddy ko bhi kahan bata ne wala tha..woh to mission khatam hone ke baad jab teen din pehle report waghera dekar maine aapna mobile on kiya to freddy ka phone aagaya maine bhi bina dekhe hi utha liya phir kya sir freddy ko bata diya lekin iss baar strict instructions the ki aap dono ko na pata chale...warna..._

_Freddy-dekha sir maine pata nahi chalna diya na...(freddy said in hurry)_

_Pankaj-arre sir freddy sir to bata ne wala the..maine unhe rok diya...(he added proudly)_

_Everybody again started laughing while abhijeet went and side hugged Daya..however daya just glared at him angrily but abhijeet just smiled..._

_Daya(whispering to abhijeet)-tumhe to main dekhlunga.._

_Abhijeet-main intezaar karunga...waise aur kitna dekhoge(he added innocently)_

_Daya angrily hit abhijeet..._

_ACP sir seeing his team so much happy really felt a lot refreshed he didn't knew what magic Abhijeet possessed but he knew that because of him and daya team was tied together with a bond that wasn't easy to break, he smiled seeing abhijeet teasing freddy, Daya pulling leg of him and freddy in turn giving shaadi lectures to both of them and RAJAt, Sachin, Purvi , shreya, Nikhil and pankaj adding their comments with soo much masala and filling the bureau with their hearty laughs..._

_He came back in his Acp mode and as rajat called he quickly switched his father mode to Acp mode and ordered..._

_Acp-chalo chalo abh kaam pe lag jaao sabh, bahot important case hai pata hai na..daya abhijeet ko case ka brief kardo aur rajat tum mere cabin mein aao..._

_The team dispersed again getting to the work at hand, rajat moved inside ACP sir's cabin and duo moved to the interrogation room... _

_After almost half an hour, duo came out of the interrogation room while rajat and Acp sir after competing their discussion too moved out of the cabin..._

_Acp-haan to daya brief kardiya abhijeet ko case ka.._

_Daya-yes sir.._

_Rajat found that there was something wrong with the two, after coming out from the interrogation room daya seemed to eye abhijeet but abhijeet was clearly trying to hide something from daya..._

_Acp-to chalo aajayo...sachin zara museum aur uss conference hall ka map to leke aana..._

_Sachin nodded and moved...he brought the maps and placed all on the centre round table, everyone gathered around the table..ACP sir opened the first map that was of museum..._

_ACp-haan to bhai abhijeet aap shuruwat karenge.._

_Abhijeet(he looked at the map)-sir museum mein 5 gates hain...to hum log aasani se har gate cover kar sakta hain but mujhe lagta hain ki humme gate ki wajah ander ki security badani chahiye.._

_ACP-daya tum kya kahoge.._

_DAYA-sir mera khayal hai abhijeet thik keh raha hai hum ander ki security main hi pher badal karte hain jiske bare main sirf humme pata ho yahan tak ki wahan ki security ko bhi nahi..._

_All of them discussed the plan and the strategy since there were going to be 2 major occasions they were in more pressure ..there will be the inauguration of a great piece of work in the museum and museum received a lot of threatening calls regarding it thus the trusties of the museum contacted CID..also there is a high official meeting on the same day in conference hall cid had to cover it too with some other official forces..they decided to distribute the team..as ABHIJEET, freddy and daya would be in conference hall and RAJAt will lead the other team in the museum..._

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**_Friends i know it was a boring chapter but job hi hai jhel lo yaar..._**

**_One more thing friends i thought to write more and update but i was already very late so decided to update this much only...this flashback is from rajat's side so many things will get cleared in may be the next flashback...every flashback would be based on the point of views of different people since rajat would not know what happened between duo and trio.._**

**_Chalo do read and review and guyzz yaar ache reviews ke saath saath kuch suggestions aur criticism bhi do yaar tabhi to pata chalega ki aap log sachme padh bhi rahe ho.."wink"_**


	5. Chapter 5

**FLASHBACK: **

Next day everybody entered the bureau one by one and a bit early, they all discussed the plan again and wished each other, it was when they were leaving for their destinations, ACP sir suddenly called abhijeet and asked him to stay, while told all others to leave, and said daya to wait for abhijeet as he will be joining him in a few minutes, Abhijeet and daya exchanged some looks and daya left.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Rajat-pata nahi vivek, acp sir ne abhijeet sir ko kyun roka tha, waise mujhe bhi aur shayad sabhi ko yeh baat mehsus hui thi ki abhijeet sir thode pareshaan the...

Vivek-kyaa!

Rajat-haan, vivek...khair baaki sabh bilkul thik gaya uss din, koi hamla bhi nahi hua, aur humara mission bhi kaamyaab ho gaya...par vivek jabh hum laut rahe the to...

AT that instant there was an announcement of the flight, it was there flight only, so both of them got up and headed to board the flight...

**Mumbai.**

**cid bureau **

He was sitting on his desk and working silently, he had become quite after that day when because of him his buddy left, every time he remembered that moment his heart used to ache, he always asked himself why, why he told all that to his buddy, even after knowing that his friend was guilty of what he had done...

He remembered that day when it had all actually started...

**FLASHBACK**

Abhijeet had returned from his mission and daya was really very angry on him, as he didn't even called them to inform at least that he is fine, after acp sir asked him to brief abhijeet about the case and all, both of them headed to the interrogation room,

Abhijeet-kya yaar gussa hai...

Daya- nahi main to bahot khush hun kyun tumhe dikh nahi raha

Abhijeet-nahi to..

Daya-can we just focus on the case now..

Abhijeet(naughtily)- ohohoh...angrezi(English) bhai kya baat hai daya ki...kahan se sikhi

DAya-mujhe already aati hai...main thodi na tumhari tarah ghajni hun...

Abhijeet-oye chal be...acha daya ek baat batau kya tumne mere picha kuch jayada hi khana kha liya hai kya...

Daya-nahi..lekin kyun?(daya asked confused)

Abhijeet(now laughing madly)-woh jab main aaj aa raha than a to maine dekha bahot se restaurants band ho gaye hain ya to khali pade hai...hahahahah...

Daya hit a file on abhijeet's shoulder and a AHHH came out from abhijeet's mouth...

Daya-kya hua haan...

Abhijeet(in pain)-nahi kuch nahi..

Daya-tumhe shoulder pe chout lagi hai na...dikhao mujhe...aur medicine li tumne, doctor ko dikhaya...kya yaar tum bhi...chalo abhi

ABHIJEET-arre arre daya kuch bhi nahi hai..halki si kharoch hai bas..(here daya saw that from abhijeet's shoulder his brown coat has turned a little darker...)

Daya-coat utaro tum apna abhi...

Abhijeet-daya yaar kuch bhi nahi hai..tum (daya glared at him)

Abhijeet very cautiously took his coat off, while when daya saw abhijeet's shoulder he was shocked..abhijeet's white sleeve has turned complete red...

DAYA-yeh zara si chot hai...haan..

Daya moved to take the first aid box still murmuring and giving lectures to abhijeet...he picked the box from interrogation room's corner drawer as they always kept one there...then he did abhijeet's first aid and at last when he was tying the bandage...he pushed it too tightly and abhijeet shouted in pain...while a smirk came on daya's lips...

Abhijeet(in pain to daya)-saale, jhahil, gawaar, mote...tu jaan bhujkar yeh karaha hai na...tujhse acha to salunkhe sir karte hai...ahhhh(daya again pressed the cotton tight)...theek hai theek hai...sorry na...

Daya relaxed his hand and after completing his work he placed the first aid kit again on it's place and now both of them busy in their work...daya explained abhijeet everything..they were discussing something when abhijeet's mobile rang, abhijeet picked up the call without looking at the caller id as his mind was on the case now...

Daya realised that there was something wrong with the phone call, as abhijeet said nothing and just listened to the other side although he said it was one of his informer, daya believed that abhijeet was lying...after finishing his call abhijeet turned towards daya...

Daya-kiska call tha...

Abhijeet-informer ka tha yaar...kuch bata raha tha, itna important nahi, tum aage bolo..

Daya looked at abhijeet suspiciously but then jerked his thinking and made a note in his mind to ask abhijeet later about this...

After finishing their discussions and everything both of them moved out of the room and headed towards AP sir's cabin, but stopped in their tracks as they saw acp sir himself coming out...

After that all of them discussed the plan and headed towards their homes...

**A/N**

**Guys i will continue this flashback in next chapter too, many a things would be clear...**

**Please read and review this also yaar, it is really disheartening that you all are not taking any interst in this one, i like this one plot of mine a lot...pls pls pls review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daya's flashback:**

* * *

_Daya decided to drop abhijeet as feeling that abhijeet had become a lot tensed after that phone call so just wanted to ask him about that and also didn't wanted abhijeet to drive because of his wound..._

_Daya-chalo abhijeet main tumhein drop kar deta hun..._

_Abhijeet( hesitant a bit)-nahin daya main apni car laya hun, tum chalo main khud chala jaunga.._

_Daya-abhijeet tum mere saath chal rahe ho..(he made himself clear and sat on the driver's seat waiting for abhijeet..while abhijeet sighed and joined daya in his car)_

_Daya-abhijeet phone kiska tha.._

_Abhijeet-kya daya bataya toh tha na, ek informer ka phone tha yaar, kuch khaas nahi bata raha tha..._

_Daya-hmm, sach bol rahe ho...(he asked eyeing abhijeet)_

_Abhijeet-haan yaar bhala tumse jhooth bola hai kabhi? Nahi na, phir kyun..._

_Daya-nahi kuch nahi tum pareshaan lag rahe the..._

_Abhijeet(now changing the topic)-yaar daya sachme kuch nahi tha, acha yaar mujhe bahot bhuk lag rahi hai, chalo kissi restrau mein chalet hain..._

_Daya sighed and left the topic as feeling that abhijeet was in no mood to answer his quarries or talk about the phone call, so just pulled the car in front of a restaurant..._

_Both of them had their dinner and while returning daya headed the car towards the hospital much to abhijeet irritation, as he got that daya wanted his wound to be checked and dressed properly. After getting abhijeet's wound dressed daya first dropped abhijeet at his house with.._

_"__boss main tumhein subha lene aaunga, tayaar rehna aur akele kahin nikal ne ki jarurat nahi..." daya warned abhijeet and in return received an angry glance from his best buddy which made him smile..he waved him good night and headed towards his home..._

**_Next day morning (flashback)_**

_Daya picked abhijeet up, all the while wondering about abhijeet as found him much tired and his eyes red too, he asked about it to abhijeet who just ignored the topic..._

_Daya was now by every passing moment getting more and more worried about abhijeet, he decided to talk about this acp sir after this case got completed..._

_Finally they reached the bureau in complete silence and after discussing about the case and all, again ready to leave when Acp sir had suddenly called abhijeet and had asked him to stay for few minutes which was much to daya's surprise but later he thought that acp sir too found something unusual going on with abhijeet.._

_He moved downstairs and waited for abhijeet in the parking as instructed by ACp sir..._

_When abhijeet had returned after what seemed to daya like eternity which was actually just 5-10 min's, daya bombarded abhijeet with lot's of questions to which abhijeet had simply answered, "kuch nahi daya, bas acp sir ko ek important baat karni thi"_

_But daya found that there was something more to it, however not to make abhijeet feel more irritated he decided to leave the topic for now..._

_The mission went good, there was no attack on them, everybody went in safe and came out safe too, and as he contacted RAJAT regarding the details from his side, he was even more happy as there too there was no robbery..._

_But something happened as they were returning from the hall, they were suddenly subjected to a lot of smoke, the visibility has turned to zero, not even a thing outside the car was visible, it was at that moment that daya heard some opening of a door, he turned his neck to look back, but the smoke had already entered the car as he had kept the windows open because Car's AC was not working, he asked..._

_"__Freddy tum theek ho?"_

_Freddy-yes sir..._

_Daya(now glancing at his side and already getting the feeling that abhijeet was not their)-Abhijeet?_

_There was a bullet shot, now followed by several other shots, Daya and freddy immediately got out of the car, cocking their guns, they tried to see anything here and there, but still the visibility was zero..._

_They moved forward without any direction, their hearts racing...at that moment the smoke began to clear they can now at least see something in front of them, at first daya was just able to make out that someone was lying on the road in front of them, as the vision got clearer daya's heart really missed a beat as he saw abhijeet lying there in front of him, completely motionless, with two other person's lying beside him, also unconscious or dead he didn't knew..._

Daya and freddy both moved forward, as they moved forward Daya saw that abhijeet was shot on his chest and was already bleeding profusely, as daya approached further he noticed that abhijeet was shot on his shoulder too, while here freddy checked the pulses of other two men and found that they were both dead ,on the other hand daya with much trembling hands checked the pulses of his buddy, his eyes already filled with tears, yes his eyes shimmered with hope as he said to freddy, "freddy, freddy abhijeet zinda hai, isski saanse chal rahin hain, jaldi ambulance bulaao, jaldi.." with that Daya tried to bring his buddy back in conscious stage...but all his attempts failed...

Daya was now much restless he just picked abhijeet up and headed to the car, while telling to freddy to send those bodies to the forensic lab and to call acp sir too regarding this situation...

Daya reached hospital with abhijeet, abhijeet had already lost too much blood, he immediately picked him up again and carried inside the hospital, ward boys after seeing him in much hurry brought a stretcher, and daya placed abhijeet on it while still grabbing abhijeet's hand as if to say that i will never let you go...daya was again and again murmuring to abhijeet...

"kuch nahi hoga abhijeet, kuch nahi hoga tumhein sabh theek hojaayega...tum himmat mat harna haan, kuch nahi..." he said this again and again all the while giving hope to his buddy or consoling himself nobody knew...

The doctor came and checked abhijeet, by then all the others have arrived too...

Doctor-dekhiye pulse bahot dheeme hai, humme turant hi operation karna hoga, goli bhi dil ke kaafi kareeb lagu hai, aur blood loss bhi bahot jyada hua hai, (to nurse) nurse jaldo se OT tayaar karo, chalo...

They took abhijeet inside the OT, daya just watched his buddy go in there in front of his eyes..his eyes were filled with tears...

IT was after 3 hours that the OT door opened and the doctor came out, everyone just pounced on the doctor at once as he came out of the OT...

Doctor-condition critical thi magar hum unke bachane mein kaamyaab hua hain...weakness bahot jyada hogi aur thode din bilkul bed rest..Absolutely no movement no work...

Daya-doctor hum usse mil sakte hain?

Doctor-aap log unhe bahar se dekh sakte hain, abhi behosh hain, jabh hosh aajayega tabh aap unse mill lijiyega...

* * *

**A/N**

**Guyss now this is the last update on this story, and no dearies i am not abandoning this one, it's just that now i'll be able to update just once as my exams are starting so i'll be taking a break from FF, and before that i want to update my other story PAINFUL MOMENT so i am really very sorry to all my dear readers**

**Well guys I'll be back in the month of april and probably from then the updates would be faster and longer too...**

**PLEASE don't forget this story...**


End file.
